


12. Touched Consciousness

by eaintdarkside



Series: AO Codes #25 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아나킨은 다크 사이드에 빠지지 않았습니다. 하지만 그만큼 고통스런 시간을 보냅니다. 오비완은 그런 아나킨이 안쓰러워 곁에 머뭅니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12. Touched Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> 살짝 노골적인 내용이 있을 수 있으니 불편한 분은 Tag를 참고해주세요.

AO Codes #25  
12\. Touched Consciousness (触れ合う意識)

 

 

"감사합니다, 마스터 스카이워커!"  
"고맙습니다!"

어린 영링들의 시끄러운 목소리가 우렁차게 울렸다. 클래스의 입구가 열리고, 아나킨의 흑갈색 로브가 바깥으로 나온다. 아이들은 재잘거리며 다음 교실로 향했고, 일부는 아나킨의 옷자락을 붙들고 진지하게 질문을 던지고 있었다.

"실린더 내 압력때문이야."

젊은 제다이 마스터의 차분한 목소리에 아이의 눈이 동그랗게 열린다. "아!"

"그럼 변압기랑 같이 설치하고..."  
"그렇지. 회로 설계할때 전압이랑 저항 체크하는거 잊지 말거라."  
"아, 이제 알겠어요. 고맙습니다, 마스터!!"

활짝 웃은 나우톨렌족 아이는 고개를 꾸벅 숙이고는 재빨리 친구들의 뒤를 쫒았다. 아나킨은 줄곧 자신을 향해있던 시선을 알고 있었다는 듯 고개를 돌렸다. 싱긋 미소짓고는 손을 모아 허리를 굽힌다.

"마스터. 돌아오셨군요."  
"그래. 바빠보이는구나."  
"마스터 아이샤가 급히 임무로 자리를 비우셔서요. 임시 교사입니다."

오비완의 앞으로 다가온 아나킨은 부드럽게 웃었다.

"그래서 이제 다음 행선지는 정해졌고?"  
"장서관에 갑니다. 이번주 내내 부탁을 받아서..."  
"기계공학 수업이면 굳이 그런거 없이도 가능하지 않더냐?"  
"아이들의 눈높이에 맞추어서 설명하자니... 좀 어렵더라구요."

아나킨과 함께 천천히 장서관으로 향한다. 1주일만의 재회. 긴 기간도 아니었지만, 짧지도 않았다.

클론 전쟁이 끝났다. 공화국의 영웅으로 빛났던 젊은 장군은 올해 25살이 되었다. 어린 나이에 걸맞지 않는 관록과 차분한 태도는 '역시 오비완 케노비의 제자'라고 생각하게 만들지만, 이전의 아나킨 스카이워커를 아는 사람은 고개를 갸웃할만한 변화다.

전쟁 말기, 숨겨진 아내 파드메 아미달라 스카이워커의 죽음을 예견했던 그는 팰퍼틴에게 시스로의 귀의를 제안받았지만 거절했다. 아나킨은 눈앞에서 자신의 아내가 출산의 고통으로 사망하는 것을 지켜봐야했다. 더불어 오랜 정신적 지주이자 아버지 같은 존재였던 팰퍼틴을 평의회에 고발하는 고통도 겪어야했다. 그는 두 가지 거대한 시련을 필사적으로 견뎌냈다. 남자의 사정을 알았던 오비완은 곁에서 그를 보는게 괴로울 지경이었다. 그만큼 아나킨의 시련은 혹독했다. 그런 그에게 주어진 상은 하나였다. 제다이 마스터의 지위. 아나킨은 그닥 기뻐하지 않았다. 역사상 최연소 마스터로, 평의회 일원이 되었지만 그는 대부분 침묵하고 있었다. 전체의 의견이 필요할때만 입을 연다. 오비완은 삶에 찌들어버린 것 같은 옛 제자의 모습이 마음아팠다.

요다는 모든것을 고백한 아나킨이 파드메의 장례식에 참석할 수 있도록 허가해주었다. 단, 제다이로서가 아닌. 조문객으로서. 나부에서 치뤄진 그녀의 장례식은 긴 시간 진행되었다. 아나킨은 로브를 눌러쓰고 왕궁 앞 광장에 사람들과 함께 서 있었다. 오랜 시간을 기다리고 나서야 왕실 사람들과 나베리가 사람들, 고관 대신들과 함께 그녀의 관이 나왔다. 주먹을 잡아쥐고, 당장이라도 뛰어들고 싶은 마음을 짓누른 젊은 제다이 나이트는 조용히 뜨거운 눈물을 흘렸다. 쉴새없이 얼굴을 적시는 그것을 보며 오비완은 아무말도 하지 못했다. 그는 그녀의 남편이었다. 행렬의 가장 앞에 서서, 상주로서 그 모든 위안의 말을 들어야 하는 입장이었다. 하지만 그럴 수 없었다. 평범한 사람들의 사이에 섞여 그녀의 모습을 멀리서 지켜봐야했다.

장례행렬이 사라지고, 조문인파가 하나 둘 자리를 비울때까지 아나킨은 그 자리에 그대로 서 있었다. 턱을 타고 떨어지는 눈물은 쉴새없이 바닥에 작은 원을 만들고 있었다. 그는 계속 그 곳에 남았다. 밤이 어두워져 인적이 끊어질때까지. 결국 비통함에 기력을 잃고 휘청이는 제자의 등에 팔을 두르자, 심장이 조각난 남자는 오비완의 품속에서 의식을 잃고 말았다.

오비완은 그 날 밤을 기억했다. 낡은 여관에 겨우 데려간 제자를 침대에 눕히고, 땀에 젖은 이마를 닦아주던 때를. 열이 끓고, 헛소리를 하고, 악몽에 시달리는 아나킨의 곁에서 오비완은 그를 안아주고 다독여주고 손을 잡아주었었다. 전 은하는 시스의 손에 놀아났고, 그로 인한 최대 피해자는 포스의 선택받은 자가 되어버린 것이다.

이후 은하는 평화로워졌다. 공화국은 정비되었고, 사원은 피해를 복구하기 위해 힘썼다. 아나킨은 전쟁터에서 나와 아이들을 가르치기 시작했다. 그의 주 과목은 비행술과 검술이었지만 종종 다른 마스터의 수업을 대신 담당하기도 했다. 그만큼 아나킨의 경험과 지식은 넓은 스펙트럼과 깊이를 가지고 있었다. 더불어 인내까지. 그는 작은 아이들에 둘러싸여 시간을 조용히 흘려보냈다. 죽은 자신의 두 아이를 생각하며. 남자의 포스는 점점 안정되었고, 평온해졌다. 겨우 고비를 넘긴 것이다.

그 결과가 지금의 아나킨 스카이워커였다. 말이 없어지고, 과묵해진 남자. 장난스런 미소나 농담은 오비완의 앞에서나 볼 수 있었다. 드물게 아이들에게도. 그는 종종 해지는 시간 대회랑의 창가앞에 서서 의사당을 바라보곤 했다. 붉은 하늘이 보라빛이 되고, 남색으로 물들어- 이내 검게 변할때까지. 말없이 먼 곳을 응시하는 아나킨의 포스는 곁에 서는 것이 미안할 정도로 깊이 가라앉곤 했다. 그런 날이면 오비완은 제자의 방으로 찾아갔다. 홀로 외로운 밤을 보내지 않도록. 악몽에 시달리지 않도록. 함께 도수 낮은 술을 나누고 실없는 이야기를 나누다가 소파에서 잠든 아나킨을 일으켜 침대에 데려가는 것이다. 두 사람은 더 이상 사제간이 아니었지만 오비완은 아나킨을 향한 자신의 마음을 무시하지 못했다. 파드메와의 관계를 진작부터 알고 있었다. 자신이 원한 결과는 이게 아니었다. 다정하고 현명한 그녀와 함께 지낸다면 아나킨이 행복해질거라 생각한 것이다. 하지만 그렇게 되지 않았다. 오비완은 아나킨의 지금 모습에 책임감을 느꼈다. 때문에 여유시간이 생기면 옛 제자를 찾았다. 그렇게라도 자신의 실수를 만회하고 싶었는지 모른다.

두 사람은 장서관으로 향하며 소소한 이야기를 늘어놓았다. 오비완이 방문했던 행성의 독특한 습관이나 풍습, 자연 환경에 대한 이야기, 아나킨이 맡은 클래스의 아이들에 대한 이야기, 오늘 점심으로 나온 식당 메뉴에 관한 이야기... 두 사람은 장서관에 도착해 원하는 자료를 꺼내 모으면서도 낮은 목소리로 정담을 나누었다. 양 팔에 데이터 퍼트와 참고 도서를 가득 챙긴 두 사람은 개인 열람실로 들어가 문을 닫았다. 다른 사람의 방해없이 둘만의 조용한 시간을 보내기 위해서였다. 나란히 책상에 앉아 자료들을 펼치고 개인 단말을 꺼낸다.

"마스터는 임무 후의 보고서 작성인가요?"  
"그렇지."  
"보고서 쓰는건 여전히 귀찮아요."  
"아직도 그러면 어쩌니, 아나킨."

젊은 제다이가 미소짓는다.

"그래서 임무 안 받으려고 강의하고 있잖아요."  
"그건 현명한 결정이구나."

눈썹을 찡긋하며 스승이 웃어보였다. 두 사람은 다정하게 눈을 맞추고는 이내 각자의 자료에 집중하기 시작했다. 조용하고 평화로운 시간이 흐른다.

아나킨은 몇 권의 책을 펼쳐두고 종이를 꺼내 회로를 그리기 시작했다. 몇 번이나 고친다. 오비완은 곁눈으로 그런 옛 제자를 흘끗 보고는 작게 미소지었다. 시선을 돌려 자신의 데이터 패드를 응시한다. 보고서 초안은 이미 만들어져 있었다. 그는 들어있는 내용을 훑어보며 빼야 할 내용을 빼고, 덧붙여야 할 내용을 끼워넣기 시작했다. 사감은 모두 제외하고 철저히 객관적인 보고서가 되도록 애쓴다. 그러는 사이 아나킨의 시선이 잠시 오비완을 향했다. 긴 속눈썹이 가만히 깜빡이고, 눈치채이지 못하도록 다시 아랫편으로 내려갔다.

한참 후, 오비완은 집중하고 있던 모니터에서 눈을 들었다. 시선이 느껴진 탓이다. 옆엔 주광색의 따스한 조명아래 낮게 가라앉은 푸른 눈동자가 있었다. '무슨 일?' 하는 의미로 고개를 갸웃해보이자 남자는 잠시 이마를 문질렀고, 허스키해진 목소리로 고했다.

"두고온게 있어서, 잠깐 제 방에 다녀오겠습니다."

 

 

  
오비완은 시계를 보았다. 5분이 지났다. 그러고보니 오랫만에 제자의 방이 보고싶어졌다. 갑자기 찾아간다면 분명 놀라겠지. 보통 상대방을 놀라게 하는 일은 자신보다 아나킨쪽이 월등히 많았다. 최근들어 그 횟수는 많이 줄어들었지만. 깜짝 놀라는 얼굴 뒤, 어이없는 웃음을 터트리는 제자의 얼굴은 꽤 기분 좋은 종류의 것이었다. 오비완은 재빨리 로브를 둘러입고 자리에서 일어났다.

숙소동에 들어서며 포스 실드를 둘렀다. 희미하게 느껴지는 아나킨의 포스는 그의 방 안에 머물러 있었다. 눈치채이지 않게 가만히 다가서서, 조용히 문을 연다. 안은 어두웠다. 제자의 방 특유의 내음-기계와 오일 냄새-이 연하게 스며들었다. 마음이 편안해진다.

안 쪽에 희미한 빛이 새어나왔다. 위치상 욕실인것 같다. 조용한 방 안. 시간상 거주구에 머무는 사람도 드물어서 내부는 완벽히 고요했다. 오비완은 발소리가 나지 않도록 살금살금 움직였다. 낮은 소음이 들린다. 장난꾸러기가 된 기분에 개구진 웃음이 새어나오는 것을 꾹꾹 눌러참았다. 얇은 빛이 스며나오는 문 앞에 선다. 그는 침묵한 채 안 쪽의 소리에 귀 기울였다. 순간 숨을 멈추었다.

낮은,

헐떡이는 소리.

손 끝이 차게 식는다. 오비완은 굳어버려 그 자리에서 움직이지 못했다. 짧게 끊어쉬는 호흡. 그 사이로 들려오는 젖은 소리. 그가 무엇을 하고 있는지는 명백했다. 오비완은 이내 자신이 굉장한 결례를 저지르고 있다는데 생각이 미쳤다. 아나킨은 타인에게 어떤 피해도 주지 않은 채- 가장 평이하고 무난한 방법으로 자신의 성욕을 처리하고 있는 것이다. 습기찬 호흡소리가 계속해서 울린다. 오비완은 주먹을 잡아쥐었다. 더 들어서는 안된다. 입술을 꾹 문채 가만히 발길을 돌리는데, 옛 제자의 목소리가 그를 붙들었다.

"하아... 마스...터..."

얼어붙은 오비완의 귀에 젖은 음성이 이어졌다.

"...오비...완..."

절정에 다 와가는지 아나킨의 숨소리가 거칠어졌다. 충격에 못박힌 듯 서 있던 발을 급히 놀린다. 허덕이는 소리와, 계속해서 울리는 젖은 소음. 끊어질 듯 이어지는 침음성.

"아... 오비완... 흐윽...!"

완전히 흐트러진 포스를 겨우 갈무리하는 것에 급급했던 나머지 바닥에 널려있던 부속을 건들고 말았다. 금속끼리 부딪히는 날카로운 소리가 울린 순간 그는 입구로 달렸지만, 욕실의 문이 열린 것이 먼저였다. 분노와 당혹이 뒤섞인 시선이 느껴졌다. 등에 식은땀에 배어나왔다. 어떤 얼굴을 해야 좋을 지 모르겠다. 침입자가 누구인지 알았으니 도망가도 소용없을 터였다. 정신없이 뛰는 심장을 진정시키려 낮게 숨을 내쉬었다. 일단은 사과해야한다. 오비완은 어금니를 꽉 문 채 조심스레 몸을 돌렸다. 그의 눈 앞엔 흑갈색 로브를 여며쥔 채 조용히 스승을 노려보는 아나킨이 서 있었다.

**Author's Note:**

> ...는 .zip


End file.
